Burbujas de café
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: Suspiró, hasta que con una voz queda y enternecida le dijo:   -Hay un proverbio alemán que dice que cuando aparecen burbujas en tu café o tu té, debes recibir un beso de una persona amada.


**Disclaimer: **

No soy dueña de Criminal Minds por más que lo sueñe, me queje, acose a su cast o lo escriba mil y un veces en mis cartas de navidad para Santa Claus.

Así que no, desgraciadamente para mí, Criminal Minds y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mark Gordon Company y la idea original de Jeff Davis para la cadena americana CBS, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada de esto con fines de lucro; sólo para mi insana diversión. No obstante, y por desgracia para ellos, sí soy dueña de una laptop, acceso a internet no pagado por mi bolsillo, una mente perversa y mucho tiempo libre que combinados dan… bueno… un fanfiction como éste ; D

Aclarado eso (y aparentemente libre de demandas) podemos continuar : 3 …

**Notas:**

Hello, guys!

Así que… estoy aquí _tan_ pronto.

Esto tiene que ser todo un record personal. Tres fics en menos de dos meses! Considerando cómo la ardillita en mi cerebro corre hacia dónde y cómo quiere ¬¬, es un gran logro!

No quiero alargar mucho esto, sólo tengo que hacer una mención muy especial a mi muy dulce Youtube-wife: MiyaraKojima (cuyo español no sé si sea tan bueno para entender lo que escribo aquí, pero… : D), quién me alegra mis semanas con mensajes de lo más cutes! ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto? Bueno, ella fue quién me habló de este "proverbio" que usan mucho donde ella vive (Alemania). Y… oh! No entraré en detalles melosos acerca de cómo me lo contó! n/3/n Sólo diré que la inspiración llegó, y no me permití ignorarla. ;D

Bueno, espero les guste nwn

**Burbujas de café**

Hotch/Reid

Una sonrisa es trazada en sus labios como levanta la vista de los papeles que se avasallan sobre su escritorio, hasta posarse en el hombre más joven frente a él. Spencer aparta también su mirada del informe en su regazo y le sonríe. Entonces el atisbo afilado, inherente en el estoico SSA Hotchner, se bruñe gentilmente, y hay silencio. No es incómodo, ni denso o inexplicable; sino afable.

Pero luego Spencer es consciente de que sus ojos se han cruzado demasiado tiempo y se deshace de esa cortina suave de miradas risueñas y sonrisas bobaliconas. Da un sorbo a su café, intentando ahogar todas las palabras y confesiones cursis que pretenden escapar de su boca.

-¿Cómo vas? –pregunta a Hotch, estabilizando el confortable ambiente profesional.

-Bien –le responde el hombre en tono cordial-. Pero creo que tus notas sobre ese informe me serán muy útiles.

El doctor sonríe de nuevo, descendiendo sus ojos castaños hasta toparlos con la marejada de letras que su mente realmente no está procesando. Sabe que, por mucho que lo quiera, no puede ser honesto. Pero también sabe que hay algo entre ellos. Aunque no tenga veraz idea acerca de cuándo, si se requiere ser exactos.

En ocasiones, le gusta sumirse en sus pensamientos y creer que se trata de un sentimiento que nació desde su primer encuentro. Otras veces prefiere ignorar las sospechas, de no prestar su mente a ese juego de eternas controversias.

No obstante, la manera en que suele sentirse observado por su jefe de unidad, o la sutileza con la que éste le sonríe, le hacen sentir tan importante. Y sabe que le gusta a Hotch, casi tanto como Hotch le gusta a él.

Ambos saben eso.

Sería entonces ridículo negar lo mucho que disfruta el tiempo con Aaron Hotchner. Le gusta cuando le pide ayuda con reportes que él puede manejar perfectamente solo; que se tomen la misma hora cada mañana para preparar su café juntos y conversar un poco; adora cuando Hotch se ofrece a llevarlo a casa, y ocasionalmente cenan en algún restaurante de comida rápida.

Así que no le parece extraño que siempre terminen en esa clase de momentos cálidos, envueltos por ese eterno deseo de dar el siguiente paso, de cruzar finalmente la línea en la que, vacilantes, han jugueteado durante años. Es cuando las dudas aparecen y su mente se ve plagada de millones de cuestiones: cómo Hotch todavía ama el recuerdo de Haley, el abandono de su padre, el estado médico de su madre, su trabajo, Jack, esas cicatrices en sus corazones que jamás sanarán; desembocando todo en un profundo temor acerca de confiar y empezar de nuevo.

Otras veces piensa que esos son sólo absurdos pretextos, que le hacen poner las cosas en una balanza para debatir silencioso sobre si alguna vez será _el día. _

No está bien, en absoluto. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, puede vivir con ello.

Excepto hoy.

Porque Hotch tiene esa sonrisa honesta que calienta su corazón, dibujándole una mueca aun más alegre. Se pregunta lo que sería un beso, un abrazo o una palabra romántica imperdible en el tiempo. Y se siente como un tonto al no poder dejar de observar al hombre mayor por debajo de sus pestañas, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Le ve tomar la cafetera al centro del escritorio, vertiendo el resto de café caliente entre su taza y la suya, en medidas equivalentes. Spencer aprecia el gesto, inclinándose a servirse de crema, leche y azúcar, para finalmente tomar su bebida, contemplándola cuidadosamente.

Un gesto que no supo identificar explotó en su rostro como contuvo una carcajada risueña, obra de su inocente vistazo hacia el líquido espumoso.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –le pregunta Aaron repentinamente.

Spencer parpadea, lamentando su obviedad.

-Nada, nada. –aseguró, no consiguiendo evitar reír nervioso-. Recordé algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Sólo… una tontería.

Sacude la cabeza escrupuloso, cuando de repente siente la mano áspera de Hotch tomando la suya, sobre los molestos informes y demás trabajo de oficina. Cruzan una mirada que incita a Spencer a hablar, una mirada de la que no puede sino ser víctima.

Sonrió, retirando la mano tomada, enroscándola también en la taza que sostenía. Dio otro vistazo a su bebida, percibiendo el vapor embriagante que desprendía. Suspiró, hasta que con una voz queda y enternecida le dijo:

-Hay un proverbio alemán que dice que cuando aparecen burbujas en tu café o tu té, debes recibir un beso de una persona amada.

Hotch enarcó una ceja en motivo curioso, ansiando terriblemente desenmarañar el incógnito propósito.

-¿Eso qué significa? –se atrevió a preguntar, rehusándose a combatir cortésmente su impaciencia.

Spencer relamió la sonrisa inquieta en la que se habían convertido sus labios. Llamó a su valor, clavando la mirada en el contenido de su taza.

-En estos momentos, esas burbujas están en mi café –pausó, consintiendo un encuentro entre sus ojos-. Así que quiero preguntarte: ¿me darías un beso?

Aaron parpadeó en desconcierto, haciendo a Reid arrepentirse inmediatamente. Fue cuando Hotch se levantó, caminando con lentitud hacia él, congelándole con incertidumbre desde dentro.

-Yo –empezó Spencer, respirando cortadamente-… n-no es que yo crea en tales cosas o que tengas q-que hacerlo. S-Sólo pensé en eso… me pareció in-interesante –balbuceaba, gesticulando con sus manos incesantemente, intentando finiquitar su discurso-. P-Pero es una tontería. D-De hecho ni siquiera sé porqué le llaman pro-proverbio. Etimológica y literariamente n-no podría ser designado como tal, ¿sabes? –sopló una risa nerviosa-. En realidad, si piensas que…

Su mandíbula se congeló al resentir un contacto firme sobre ella. Elevó sus ojos expectantes hasta que tocaron los de Aaron, vislumbrando para su conciencia que había parado de hablar, respirar e inclusive parpadear. Tragó saliva ásperamente y, tal inercia, su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar.

Entonces notó la nueva suavidad en las facciones de Hotch, y cómo se acercó hasta que sus labios se conocieron, en una dulce y ansiada caricia. Fue breve. Un beso, EL beso por el que había suspirado entre ensueños.

-Así que –dijo Aaron, no atreviéndose a soltar su rostro-… ¿también me vas a pedir una cita o quieres que lo haga yo?

Spencer no pudo sino sonreír ampliamente, justo como Aaron lo hizo.

**FIN**

Otro final!

Es lo bueno de escribir one-shots! XDD

Between, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer estas insulsas notas finales, este insulso fic, y que no teman dejar sus no insulsos comentarios. Saben que lo agradeceré ENORMEMENTE. *w*

Espero aparezcan muchas burbujas en su café/té, si les gustó ese pequeño "proverbio"! XD

Y… mmm… pues, aprovechando las notas, les deseo un feliz San Valentín (si les gusta festejarlo, sino, también XD).

Espero no leamos de nuevo pronto. nwn

Dayna Kon Out!~


End file.
